Solos en una habitación
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: JAJAJAJAJAJA...¿Emmm Sov? JAJAJAJAJA... disfrutalo :3


**JAJAJAJAJAJA…me mato de la risa al saber cual sería la reacción de Sov JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…**

…..

En una casa abandonada, cerca una habitación se encontraban dos lanzadores, una chica peliverde, ojos color miel, y un lanzador junto a ella peli celeste y ojos azules (no lo conozco muy bien), era Sov y Hielo, quedaron atrapados gracias a una broma que les hicieron, ahora se encontraban aburridos a esperar que la Banda los encuentren.

-Sov… - llamó Hielo, la chica peliverde volteó hacia él.

-Que sucede Hielo – preguntó, el lanzador estaba recostado en la pared, bajó la mirada un poco, y dio un suspiro.

-Sabes…debemos tratar de salir, no podemos estar aquí, están demorando – dijo él, Sov asintió decidida, su arsenal se quedó afuera de esa casa, ella seguía enojada por la broma que le hizo Nicolle, hasta quedar en…ese lugar…solos.

-Bien, pero la puerta está trabada, no se puede abrir Hielo, ni siquiera tengo tanta fuerza – dijo tratando de abrir la puerta, que en las esquinas habían pequeñas telarañas.

-Yo tampoco, busca otro lugar donde podamos salir – ella volteó, no había ventanas, sólo una alfombra, una manta y cosas viejas.

Revisó por una de las esquinas de la habitación, y encontró una lanzadora vieja y llena de escombros, lo retiró a un lado y encontró un disco, pero igual, era viejo, que harían en ese lugar, estaban aburridos y deseaban salir ya. Inadvertidamente volteó y vió unos ojos azules frente a ella, era Hielo que se acercaba inconscientemente hacia ella, y ella a él, sus labios chocaron y se fundieron en un beso tímido, pero subió de intensidad al sentir que él mordía su labio inferior, ella los entreabrió, después sintió como Hielo la cargaba, un brazo en su espalda y la otra entre sus rodillas, la llevó hacia la alfombra, sin dejar de besarla la recostó lentamente.

Sus besos bajaron hacia su cuello, comenzó a besarlo y a mordisquearlo, de pronto comenzó a quitarle la camisa blanca de ella, mostrando un sujetador de color blanco.

-¡Ah! – gimió ella al sentir un mordisco en su pezón izquierdo, Hielo le daba placer al hacer eso.

Ella lentamente le quitó su camisa dejando ver su musculoso abdomen, acariciaba ese abdomen con pectorales perfectamente marcados causando un gemido del lanzador.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! – Gimió ella, Hielo bajó sus besos hacia el abdomen de ella, depositando besos alrededor de su ombligo, Sov gemía inconscientemente. Ella no quería ser la sumisa así que metió su mano entre los pantalones del lanzador y bajó hasta sus boxers y lo metió, notó una gran erección (siempre rima -_-), y comenzó un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Ah! Sov – gimió el lanzador, él le quitó sus pantalones haciendo notar sus piernas y esas curvas perfectas tanto lo enloquecían, siguiendo con el lemon ( ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! xD), él acarició con la yema de sus dedos sus muslos y lentamente le despojó de una tela blanca, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él, acercó su boca a su zona íntima de ella y comenzó a lamer su clítoris.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Hielo! ¡Ah! – gemía ella de puro placer, Hielo lamía y lamía como si no hubiera un mañana, de pronto se quitó sus pantalones y su boxers negros, ahora los dos estaban desnudos.

Ella lo volteó y se posicionó sobre él e hizo chocar sus caderas con las de él, haciendo movimientos sensuales, comenzó a lamer su miembro, el lanzador gimió inmediatamente, ella lo mordisqueó levemente, el lanzador no aguantó más y eyaculó sobre la boca de ella. – Mmmm… - dijo ella probando el líquido espeso.

-Sov me estas enloqueciendo – dijo Hielo con voz ronca debido a la pasión de ellos dos, lentamente abrió sus piernas y deslizó su miembro cuidadosamente, ella lanzaba sus jugos facilitándole el paso, sintió que llegó hacia una zona ligeramente estrecha, ahí la penetró por completo.

-¡AH!-gimió de dolor, Hielo se acercó hacia ella capturando sus labios, y tratando de distraerla del dolor que ella sentía, de pronto un gemido salió de la boca de Sov, el dolor se convirtió en…Placer, Hielo comenzó con envestidas lentas, después subió la intensidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Hielo! ¡Ah! ¡Duro! – gemía ella, sus pechos se movían al compás de cada envestida y sus gemidos también.

-¡Ah! ¡Sov! – gimió él, luego sintieron que pronto llegaron al orgasmo, la cosa mas deliciosa que sintieron en sus vidas, ella sintió como Hielo llenaba su interior, lentamente el lanzador se separó de ella y se recostó a su lado, con respiraciones agitadas.

Se colocaron la manta encima de ellos y con un "Te amo" quedaron profundamente dormidos, pero debido a que estaban haciendo…esas cositas (._.), no se dieron cuenta que algo o mejor dicho dos personas los observaban , era Nicolle Montaner y Junjie Lanjua, la Montaner estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y grabando con una cámara, idéntica a la de Trixie sólo de color amarillo con la imagen de una fénix encima de esta.

-Ammm..Nicolle mejor vámonos – susurró Junjie, ella apagó la cámara, y se tapó la boca tratando de no soltar carcajadas para no despertarlos. Junjie sólo estaba con los ojos abiertos, y Nicolle estaba satisfecha, su venganza se cumplió…

…

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… quiero ver la cara de Sov, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…**

***matándose de la risa***


End file.
